Whose Side Are You On?
by rhymenocerous
Summary: In every relationship, both halves of a couple must choose a side. What happens when Danny and Lindsay both choose the same side? Fluffy D/L Two-shot. Rated M for Chapter 2.
1. Choosing Sides

**A/N: Hey! Me again, back with another two-shot. And before you start, let me explain. I know I am supposed to be working on High School Daze… and my other new story (as yet untitled) but my muse and my plot monkeys have teamed up against me yet again. **

**This story popped into my head a few days ago and I just haven't been able to shake it. Every time I try to write something else, it just keeps coming back to this. *Sigh* ****It's complete and utter fluff. Absolutely ridiculous, and probably crap. But hopefully it will make you smile, maybe even laugh.  
**

**This is set a few months after Snow Day… let's say early Season 4, shall we?  
**

**Summary: In every relationship, both halves of a couple must choose a side. What happens when Danny and Lindsay both choose the same side?  
**

**Disclaimer: I have said it before and I will say it again… if I owned these characters, CSI NY would be a very different show… probably on HBO or some other channel that allows lots of nudity. Because really? Danny and Lindsay in clothes = a waste of fabric.**

**Rating: M  
**

**Note: Sorry to be Captain Obvious again here, but just in case... Italic text indicates a flash back.  
**

* * *

Lindsay felt the mattress shift beside her as Danny got up out of bed. She cracked open one eye and peered blearily at the clock on his bedside table as she listened to him in the bathroom. It was 3 am. Heaving an exhausted sigh, she rolled over onto his side of the bed, burying her face in his pillow and inhaling the delicious scent that was the essence of him. Traces of him - his aftershave, his shampoo, his cologne - tickled her olfactory senses and she couldn't help but smile.

After only a few months together, she already hated sleeping without him. She missed his comforting presence and the knowledge that, should she need him in the middle of the night, she could simply roll over and he would be right there to comfort her. On the nights that work kept him from coming home to her, she would nestle into his side of the bed, letting the scent of him ease the worst of the loneliness that overtook her when she had to sleep alone.

She smiled to herself as she remembered the first time the subject of "sides" had come up. During the first few weeks of their relationship, they were simply too consumed with their lust for one another to give the matter a moment's thought. Basically, they slept wherever they happened to end up after a rousing night of lovemaking. That had all changed about a month into their relationship. That night, they had returned to Danny's apartment after a long and exhausting shift, both too tired for anything more than a quick take-out dinner before heading to bed. After undressing, there had been an awkward moment when they both realized they had been about to claim the same side of the bed.

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

"_What are you doing?" _

"_Um… is this a trick question?" she asked, cocking her eyebrow at him as she bent to lift the covers on the left-hand side of his bed. "Because if it is, can it wait until morning? I'm just too tired, Danny."_

"_Uh, no. Not a trick question," he said, walking over to her and gently prying the covers from her hand. "Just wondering what you think you're doing. That's my side of the bed."_

"_What? Says who?" she asked indignantly, her hands on her hips._

"_Says me," he replied, pointing at himself. "Montana, this is my bed, and I've always slept on that side."_

"_Yeah, well… in my bed,_ I _always sleep on this side," she said. "And, seeing as I'm your guest…" she let her voice trail off as she gestured to the bed._

"_Oh please," he scoffed, rolling his eyes at her. "Don't give me that crap. My place, my rules."_

"_Gimme a break," she said, moving to grab the covers yet again. He stepped in front of her, shaking his head._

"_Seriously, Lindsay. I said no. This is where I sleep."_

"_Danny, you're not being fair!" she said, scowling at him. "I can't sleep on the other side!"_

"_Yeah, well tough. Because neither can I."_

"_Danny!" she whined, stomping her foot on the floor for emphasis. "Why is this such a big deal for you? Can't you just please let me sleep here?"_

"_No."_

"_Why not?"_

"_I already told you – it's my bed. And I always sleep right there on that side."_

_They stood facing one another, the tension in the room nearly palpable, their arms crossed over their chests just waiting for the other to relinquish control and give up._

"_Well I don't care where you normally sleep," Lindsay said, finally breaking the silence. "I'm sleeping right here and if you don't like it you can sleep on the couch." With that, she dove onto the bed, quickly rolling herself up in the blankets with her back facing him._

"_Excuse me?" She could hear the annoyance – verging on anger – in his voice. "Um, sorry to disappoint you _sweetheart_, but as my guest you should be a little more gracious that I'm letting you sleep in my bed at all." She snorted in disgust at his sarcasm, pulling the blankets tighter around her shoulders. "Fine. You wanna be like that… then two can play at this game."_

_Lindsay let out a shriek of protest as Danny picked her up, blankets and all, and dumped her unceremoniously on the other side of the bed. _

_Oh, she was __furious. Who the hell did he think he was? She grunted with frustration as she clumsily attempted to free herself from the tangle of blankets. Apparently, she had rolled herself too tight, and now found herself in the unenviable position of having to ask for help._

_She managed to move her head, peering over the edge of the covers at Danny who was sitting on 'his' side of the bed, a smirk of immense satisfaction plastered on his face as he watched her struggle._

"_Are you just going to sit there or are you going to help me?"_

"_I don't know," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm pretty tired, and you look like you're doing just fine on your own."_

"_Oh, you are such an asshole," she seethed as she redoubled her efforts to free herself. "I hope you freeze your ass off, Messer." She heard Danny chuckling and she glared at him. "You are gonna pay so bad for this."_

"_Looking forward to it," he said, his eyes glinting with amusement. He leaned down, grabbing the small throw blanket from the foot of the bed and wrapping it around his shoulders as he rolled over onto his side, facing away from her. "Night."_

_She stopped struggling and gaped at him. Was he really just going to leave her like this? Not only was she extremely uncomfortable, but it was getting really warm in her tight little cocoon and she could feel beads of perspiration forming on her forehead. Deciding that she had only one option left, she swallowed her pride._

"_Danny?" _

"_Shh... Sleeping."_

"_Danny… I'm stuck."_

_He snorted and she felt her anger begin to rise inside of her once again as she watched his shoulders shudder with laughter._

"_Danny, it's not funny!" she protested. "I'm really stuck!"_

_Still laughing, h__e rolled over onto his back, his features instantly softening as he saw the look of distress on her face._

"_Oh, baby," he said, reaching out and wiping the trace of sweat from her forehead. "You okay?"_

"_No, I'm not!" she wailed. "It's really hot in here, and I can't… mmph... move."_

_She heaved a sigh of relief when he sat up and inched his way closer to her, tugging on the blankets that imprisoned her. But her relief was short lived. He paused, a corner of the blanket clutched in his hand as he gave her a devious smile._

"_So, after I unwrap you… what happens then?" he asked. She stared up at him, her brow instantly furrowing in anger._

"_Danny! If you think that after all this that I'm going to have sex with you…"_

_He cut her off with a soft kiss to her lips. _

"_Linds?"_

"_What?" she snapped. _

"_Breathe, baby," he said, stroking her face. "Just listen to me for a sec, okay?"_

"_You're not really giving me much of a choice here, are you?" she huffed. Seeing the soft, pleading look on his face, she grudgingly acquiesced. "Fine. What?"_

"_I was just wondering what we're going to do about this… complication we seem to have stumbled into," he said, slowly beginning to loosen the blankets from her._

"_I don't know," she admitted._

"_Hmm… that's a shame," he murmured. She felt the blankets shift and she could finally move her legs. "Because I really like sleeping on my side of the bed." He leaned closer so that his face was mere inches from hers and she could see that his eyes had darkened to a deep cerulean blue. _

"_Danny…"_

_He silenced her again with a gentle kiss to the corner of her lips. "But I also really, really like sleeping with you." He tugged on the blankets and she realized that her arms were finally free, but she still didn't move. She was hypnotized by his eyes, the way his voice was like velvet to her ears, the way his hand had slipped under the now-loosened blanket and was gently rubbing her back. "So, I have a proposition for you."_

_It was a moment before Lindsay realized that he was waiting for a response from her and she swallowed, licking her lips as she attempted to form a cohesive sentence._

"_I'm listening."_

"_I was thinking," he said, his lips seeking out the sensitive spot behind her ear, "that when we're here…" kiss "…we can sleep like this…" kiss "…me on my side…" kiss "…you on yours…"_

"_But, Danny…"_

"_Not done yet, Montana," he said, lifting his head to give her a look that told her she just needed to be quiet and let him finish._

"_Sorry."_

"_No problem," he said. "Now, where was I?"_

"_Right here," she said, pointing at her collarbone, blushing slightly at the smirk that spread across his face. _

"_Hmm," he sighed, lowering his head to brush his lips against the spot she'd indicated in a teasingly delicate kiss. "As I was saying before I was interrupted…" Lindsay let out a whimper as she felt his teeth nipping at her skin. "When we're here, we sleep just like this… minus the whole butterfly effect you've got going on," he said, continuing to caress her neck and shoulder with his lips, his hands massaging her back, drawing her closer to him. "And when we're at your place, you can have your side and I'll take the guest side. Sound good?"_

"_Mmm… sure. Whatever you say."__ Who was she kidding? She would have agreed to sleep in the bathtub at that particular moment if he'd suggested it. She hated to admit it, even to herself, but the things his hands and mouth were doing to her left her completely and utterly at his mercy. She closed her eyes and let out a contented sigh._

"_Good," he murmured against her skin._

_And then he was gone. And so were the blankets._

"_Hey!" Her eyes flew open just in time to see Danny rolling onto his side, snuggling down into his newly acquired comforter. _

"_What?" he asked innocently. "You got what you wanted. You're free. And you said no sex tonight, so… goodnight."_

"_Danny!"_

_Chuckling, he rolled over to face her, his eyes dancing with mirth. She stuck out her lower lip and batted her eyelashes at him, causing him to smile and shake his head at her._

"_There's just no pleasing you, is there?" he asked. He inched closer to her and lifted the blankets, issuing a silent invitation for her to join him. She closed the distance between them and nestled herself against his chest. She let out a sigh as he ran his fingers through her hair before letting his hand come to rest on her lower back. "Better?"_

"_Much," she said, looking up at him and giving him a tired smile. She pressed a kiss to his chin then nuzzled her cheek against his chest, listening to his heart beating rhythmically beneath his ribs. Too tired for anything more, they drifted off to sleep, tangled together in the middle of the bed._

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

Lindsay chuckled to herself at the memory. Danny had confided in her the next morning that after having the same bed for years, he had carved out a nice little dent for himself in the mattress that was extremely comfy. So now, months later, they still adhered to the rules they had agreed upon concerning whose side of the bed was whose. And tonight, at his place, she found herself daring to break those rules.

She pulled the covers up over herself, feeling a delicious tingling in the pit of her stomach as she sprawled out on Danny's side of the bed… waiting.

**

* * *

**

**By way of an explanation... I was just talking to some friends the other day and one of them mentioned that she and her new boyfriend got into an argument about who got which side of the bed. And out of nowhere... Boom! The idea wiggled its way into my head and refused to leave until I wrote it down.**

**So, now that I've gotten that out of the way****, I'll just go back to my other… wait. What was that? You want to find out what happens when Danny comes back to bed, only to find Lindsay has taken over his precious spot?**

**Jeez. I don't know. Kind of a tall order. I'll have to think about it.**

***thinks***

**Kidding, kidding. I did say it was a two-shot, right? So Part 2 is being fine-tuned. I'm hoping to have it up and ready for your reading pleasure on Monday. Until then, happy reading!  
**

**Oh, and as always, reviews are most welcome. You know I love hearing from you guys!**


	2. Playing Dirty

**A/N: So, I realize that it's not exactly Monday anymore... *hangs head in shame* ...but I hope you'll forgive me for being a little late with this second chapter. I thought I had it all ready to go, but then I started re-reading it and it just didn't jive. So I took some extra time to tweak it a bit. Hopefully for the better. *crosses fingers***

**Anyways, back to the important stuff: THANK YOU for your lovely reviews! Wow! I can't believe the wonderful feedback I received from you all. Absolutely amazing! I can only hope that part 2 lives up to your expectations. I'm actually kind of nervous now... I hope you like it!**

**This one picks up right where the previous chapter left off...  
**

* * *

After using the facilities, Danny washed his hands. Taking a moment to look at himself in the mirror, he realized that after several nights in a row of very little sleep, he looked exhausted. Not that he was complaining. He grinned as he considered the reason behind his lack of sleep. As he walked back into the bedroom, he realized that in his absence, that particular reason had rolled over and was now occupying his side of the bed.

They had established some ground rules regarding whose side of the bed was whose a few months before, but occasionally he would still find her curled up on his side. She told him it made her feel better when he wasn't around, and he supposed that for the most part that could be the truth. After all, he had been known to steal her pillow from time to time on nights when he was alone. But other times… other times he knew she did it just to irk him. Just because she knew how much it bothered him. Just because she could.

He could see the soft rise and fall of her body as she slept. He couldn't get over it. She was just so beautiful, and he had to pinch himself to make sure that it wasn't all a dream. That he wouldn't wake up one morning to find that his nights with her were only a trick of the mind. She was too good to be true; smart, sassy, drop-dead gorgeous. How did a guy like him get so lucky?

A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he tiptoed quietly around the bed, leaning down with the intention to gently move his slumbering girlfriend back over to the other side. But as he bent over the decidedly Lindsay-shaped lump on his bed, he heard a soft giggle and the lump moved, burrowing further down into the mattress.

"You know, for someone who's supposedly sleeping," he chuckled as he sat down on the edge of the bed, "You sure do giggle a lot."

The giggling stopped.

"Danny?" Her voice was slow and sleepy, but she wasn't fooling him. She knew exactly what she was doing. "Baby, are you coming back to bed? I'm cold."

He slid his hand under the edge of the comforter, pulling it down just low enough to reveal the back of her head and her shoulders. "Well, you see, I can't do that," he replied, brushing the hair from the nape of her neck and placing a delicate kiss to the newly exposed skin, "Because someone is sleeping on my side of the bed."

"Oh, am I?"

He rolled his eyes at her feeble attempt to feign innocence. "Montana, come on. Move," he said, giving her shoulder a gentle shove.

"Danny! I'm sleeping!" she moaned. "Leave me alone."

"Okay, I'll leave you alone," he said. "Right after you scoot over and give me back my spot."

"Can't _you_ just sleep over there?" she pleaded. "Just for tonight? I'm so comfy."

"No. Now move."

"You are so mean."

"Baby, come on." He gave her another shove. "Lindsay, I'm really tired. Please move."

"But I don't want to," she whined into his pillow. "Your side is so much better than mine!"

"I know," he agreed. "My side is awesome, which is exactly why I want it back. Now are you going to move yourself, or do I have to do it for you?"

The lump appeared to contemplate his query seriously for a few moments before giving him an answer… one that he had to admit he had been hoping for.

"Not moving," she grunted.

"Alright," he sighed defeatedly, "You asked for it." With that, he crawled onto the bed, flopping down on top of her and eliciting a loud "oomph" from beneath the covers.

"Danny! Ow, Danny, you're squishing me!"

"I am not," he informed her. "I'm not that heavy."

"So says you, Mr. Love-handles," she argued.

"Excuse me?" he scoffed. "What is with you and the love-handles lately? I do not have love-handles."

"You do too," she countered. "You're too fat. Get off me."

"You know, that's not what you were saying a few hours ago when you were begging me to get on top of you... over and over and over and…"

"Well that was then and this is now," she grunted as he reaffirmed his grip on her wiggling body. "I don't know what to tell you. Must have been something you ate. Now move it, Lead Butt."

"You realize that I'm going to remember this conversation the next time you ask me if something you're wearing makes your butt look big, don't you?" He heard her scoff at his suggestion and he couldn't help but smile. "You are such a brat," he chuckled, maintaining his position on top of her. "You know that, right? You drive me crazy."

"You love it," she giggled. "Now get off me and go to sleep, Fatty."

Danny shook his head. He decided to give her one more chance to move and then he was going to have to get a little more creative.

"Baby, please move," he asked sweetly, kissing her shoulder. "Pretty please?" When he got no response from her, he tried again. "Come on, Montana. We made a deal."

"Deals are made to be broken," she declared, the slightest hint of a dare in her voice.

"Alright," he said, heaving a huge sigh. "You have left me no choice. I guess I'm going to have to resort to something a little more drastic." He grinned as Lindsay made an excited little squeaking noise from under the blankets and began to wiggle beneath him. "Just remember… you asked for it."

He took the edge of the blanket in his hands, slowly dragging it down her body. He couldn't help but admire the beautiful lines of her back and the swell of her perfect, firm backside as they were revealed to him.

"Last chance, baby," he murmured in her ear as he settled his body against hers once more, this time without the barrier of the comforter between them. "You gonna move?"

"I… no," she answered, and Danny couldn't help but notice the way her voice trembled with anticipation. He nuzzled his face into the back of her neck, breathing in her light, floral scent. She sighed softly and he slid his hands under her body, cupping her breasts in his palms, flexing his fingers and massaging her.

"Mmm…"

"You like that?" he asked, giving her nipples a tight little pinch.

"Ooooh, Danny…"

Emboldened by the reaction he was getting from her, he let his hands slide down the front of her body. He had her right where he wanted her. "You're being a very bad girl," he growled. "Such a bad, bad girl." He felt her quivering at his touch as he used his hands to search for that sweet spot that he knew so well. Finding it, he moved in for the kill.

"Gah! Danny!" Lindsay squealed. "No! Don't… ah! Don't tickle me!"

"Are you gonna move?"

"No!"

"I'll stop if you give me back my spot."

"No. It's mine now," she informed him between peels of laughter. "You can't have it back!"

"Okay. You asked for it," he said, wiggling his fingers against her hips. He grinned as she continued to writhe and squirm against him, shrieking and laughing as he continued his torturous ministrations.

"Danny! Stop!" she wailed. "Stop! I have to pee!"

"Oh, please. Like I haven't heard that one before," he replied, not letting up.

"No, I really have to pee!" she whined pathetically. "Danny!"

Danny paused. "Really? You really have to pee?"

"Yes," she whimpered. "I really do."

He was pretty sure she was lying; making a desperate, last-ditch attempt to get him to stop tickling her. But there was always the off-chance that she was telling the truth…

"Okay," he said, moving to roll off of her. "Go."

She pushed herself up and turned to face him. The devious little smile on her face leaving him in no doubt that he'd been had.

"Can't believe you fell for it," she crowed in triumph as she launched herself at him, finding his own weak spot and digging in her fingers. "It's the oldest trick in the book!"

"Ah!" he yelped as she proceeded to run her fingers over his sides, pinning him down in the process. "You are such a dirty little liar!" he gasped as waves of laughter overtook him.

She grinned down at him and he had the uncontrollable urge to wipe the smug look right off her face. He leaned up and crashed his lips against hers in a searing kiss, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her flush against his body. Taken by surprise, she loosened her hold on him and he used the opportunity to easily flip them over so that he was once again lying on top of her, a triumphant smile on his face.

"Cheater!" she pouted. "You're not playing fair, Danny!"

"Oh yeah? Cry me a river," he teased as he began peppering her face with little wet kisses. "You are such a bad girl," he murmured against her skin. "I'm gonna have to think of a really good punishment for you."

"How come _I _have to be punished?" she asked plaintively. "You're the one who won't share."

"I'm more than happy to share, baby," he said, placing a kiss to her jaw. "I'll share everything I have with you. All you have to do is ask."

"Really?" She tilted her head, allowing him greater access to the sensitive skin on her neck, her hands moving to gently caress his back and shoulders. "Then, can I please have your side of the bed?"

"No."

"What?" she sputtered, placing her hands on his chest and trying to shove him off of her. "But you just… you said…"

"It's part of your punishment," he informed her, pulling back and smirking down at her.

"Oh, you are such a… wait. What do you mean _part_ of my punishment?" She cocked her eyebrow at him. "What's the other part?" He grinned wickedly and wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Danny… no! No!" she squealed, trying to twist out of his grasp as he tickled her again. "No! A ha ha! No!"

He absolutely loved moments like this. Moments when they could be so carefree and just let themselves have fun with one another. This was something he'd never had with anyone else. He'd never given himself permission to let anyone in before her. He watched as Lindsay squeezed her eyes closed, her face alight with a bright smile as she giggled and squirmed in his arms. This was what it was all about.

Allowing his thoughts to drift elsewhere, he let his guard down. He didn't even see it coming; not until it was too late. It all seemed to happen in slow motion. He saw Lindsay flail her arms as she tried to escape from his clutches. But before he had a chance to react, she'd caught him right in the eye with her elbow.

"Ow! Jesus!" he shouted, pressing the heel of his hand against his eye. He sat up quickly, but he was unsteady; his captive still wriggling desperately beneath him. Losing his balance, he felt himself falling. He reached out to Lindsay for support, but it was too little, too late, and he toppled off the bed, landing in an awkward heap on the ground and smacking his head hard against the floor. "Oomph… fuck!"

"Oh, my God! Dan? Danny? Are you okay?"

"Shit. Ow," he muttered as he rubbed the back of his head. "That fucking hurts."

He heard movement on the bed and he cracked open the eye that hadn't been victimized by her bony appendage and watched as Lindsay descended from the bed, much more gracefully than he had done. She knelt down beside him and stared at him with a look of genuine concern on her face.

"Baby? You okay?'

"Fine."

"Danny…"

"I'm mad at you."

Lindsay smiled at him and reached out to gently stroke his cheek. "I know."

He glared at her. "You stole my side, Linds," he accused. "You called me fat, and then you beat me up and threw me out of bed."

She bit her lip, trying – with little success – to stifle her giggles. "Well… you kind of threw yourself out of bed, Dan."

"Shut up."

He crossed his arms over his chest, scowling as he turned to look away from her. She bent down, a wide smile on her face as she tried to catch his eye.

"What?" he snapped.

"Did you know…" she began as she moved to lay herself down on top of him, "…that you are absolutely adorable when you're grumpy?"

He snorted his derision. "I am _not_ adorable."

Lindsay giggled, folding her hands over his chest and resting her chin on her hands, gazing at him with eyes full of mischief. "You really are. I'm going to have to find more ways to piss you off… because this is priceless."

"And you say that I'm a jerk," he huffed. "I'm probably going to have a black eye because of you. How am I going to explain that?"

"I dunno," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "You could tell people that you were defending my honour and got in a fight with a guy three times your size… or you could tell them the truth; that your tiny little girlfriend smoked you right in the face while you were trying to smother her."

"I was not…" he began to protest, but stopped when he noticed she had buried her face in his chest and was shuddering with laughter. She let out a ladylike snort as she tried to collect herself and he felt the corners of his mouth quirking upwards. "Wow. Sexy," he chuckled.

She raised her head and beamed at him, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry I hit you in the face, baby," she said.

"And called me fat."

"Danny, you know you're not fat."

"Still hurts," he pouted. "I might have an eating disorder now."

She rolled her eyes at his dramatics. "Well, then I'm sorry I called you fat."

"That's better," he said. "I'm sorry I tried to smother you."

"S'okay," she replied, winking at him. "I kind of enjoyed it."

"I thought as much," he said as he raised his head to steal a kiss. Pulling back, he sighed as he closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around her petite form and pulling her close.

"So… does this mean that I'm forgiven?" Lindsay asked, her voice full of hope.

"I guess so," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "You know I can't stay mad at you."

She pressed a kiss to his chest and reached up to run her fingers through his hair. As her hand pressed against the sore spot on the back of his head, he winced.

"Oh, Danny. Your poor head," she said soothingly. "You want me to kiss it better?"

He sighed dramatically, a wounded and forlorn expression on his face as he nodded his head. Lindsay pushed herself up, craning her neck to place a soft kiss to the top of his head.

"Better?" she asked. He nodded again. "Where else?"

He pointed to his swollen eye and she leaned in again, brushing her lips against his eyelid.

"Anywhere else?"

He pointed to his lips, and she raised an eyebrow at his cheekiness.

"Really? You hit your mouth?"

He stuck out his bottom lip, nodding once more as he gave her the best puppy dog eyes he could manage with his one good eye. She shook her head and giggled, but leaned in toward him nonetheless. The kiss was gentle and sweet, and as she began to pull back, he tangled his fingers in her hair and kissed her again, drawing her tongue into his mouth and sucking lightly on the sensitive tip before deepening their kiss.

As their embrace became more and more heated, he felt her shift above him and she began to slowly slide her body against his, the friction between them igniting sparks deep inside him.

"How about here?" she asked, breaking their kiss and pressing her lips against his neck. "Does it hurt here?" Not waiting for a response from him, she began to trail her mouth down to his shoulder. "And here?"

"Oh, God," he panted as she moved again, her lips winding their way down to his chest.

"And what about here?" she asked, taking his nipple into her mouth.

"Shit, Linds!" he hissed as she bit down on the sensitive nub. "Jesus. No biting!"

She giggled, raising her head from where she had inflicted his latest injury and giving him a flirty little smile.

"Don't be such a baby," she teased as she crawled back up his body, her kisses blazing a path from his chest to his shoulder, then back up his neck.

"Fuck," he breathed as her lips closed around his earlobe. "Christ, Montana. You're killing me."

She pulled back and grinned at him.

"I can tell," she said as she ground her hips against his rapidly growing erection, sending pulses of electricity shooting through his body. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No way," he said, raising his hand and tucking an errant strand of hair behind her ear.

"Didn't think so."

She winked at him and moved so that she was sitting astride his thighs. She reached down and began to stroke him, her small hand gripping tightly to his now throbbing cock. "Lindsay," he panted as he let his own hand drift down between her thighs. Finding her slick and ready for him, he felt himself harden further in her grasp.

She gave him one final squeeze before she swatted his hand from between her legs and slowly lowered herself onto his erection. Resting her hands on his chest, she closed her eyes and let her head fall back as she began to move, rocking her hips against him at an agonizingly slow pace. He moaned, bucking up against her, begging for her to go faster. This was pure torture. He needed more.

"Baby, please," he pleaded. "Please… faster."

She looked down at him, her brown eyes darkened to liquid pools of chocolate as she slowed her pace further, teasing him. Driving him absolutely fucking wild.

"Come on, Linds… please!"

She smiled coyly as she ground her hips in a slow circle against his pelvis. "What's the matter, Danny?" she asked. "Doesn't this feel good?"

"Yes," he panted. "Yes, it feels so good, baby… but... just do it faster."

She thoughtfully contemplated his request for a moment. Then she leaned forward, placing her hands on the floor on either side of his head. "Make me."

She shrieked wildly as he grabbed her, getting to his feet and tossing her onto the bed. She tried to squirm away from him, but he grabbed her by the waist, pushing her back down on the bed as he crawled on top of her. In one smooth movement he thrust into her, deep and hard.

"Oh, God, Danny!" she moaned. "Yes! Oh, yes! Yes!"

She clawed at his back, her legs wrapped tightly around his hips as he dove into her again and again. He captured her lips with his as their bodies moved together. Her soft moans and sighs, paired with the delicious sensation of her soft, smooth body arching against his was overwhelming, and he knew he was perilously close to the edge.

She was so perfect, so tight as he moved within her. He groaned loudly as the first spasms of her orgasm had her pulsating around his cock. He continued his thrusts, savouring the moans of ecstasy from the woman beneath him. She broke their kiss, burying her face in his shoulder as she shuddered around him and he quickly found himself toppling into oblivion right behind her.

"Wow," she whispered in his ear after taking a moment to catch her breath. "I should throw you out of bed more often."

"I'd like to see you try," he shot back. He pulled back and saw that she was grinning up at him. "What?"

"_Now _can I sleep on your side of the bed?"

"Wow. You just don't give up, do you?" he chuckled. She shook her head and looked at him hopefully.

"Tell you what," he said, kissing her temple. "How about we share my side of the bed, hmm?"

"But I don't want to share!" she whined.

"You really are something else, you know that?" She jutted out her lower lip and he laughed, pinching her chin affectionately between his thumb and forefinger. "Offer to share going once… going twice…"

"Fine," she sighed. "I guess if that's the best you can do..."

"You are such a brat," he said, rubbing his nose against hers before rolling off of her and settling himself in his comfy dent in the mattress. She crawled in next to him and together they snuggled down under the warm blankets. Within minutes they were both asleep, their limbs woven together beneath the covers… on their side of the bed.

* * *

**So there you have it... in all it's fluffy, silly glory. I hope you got a bit of a giggle out of it... I know I did! I actually started laughing to myself at work today at the sheer ridiculousness of Lindsay calling Danny fat. I think my co-workers are a bit worried about me now, to be honest. (well, if they weren't before...) **

**I would absolutely love to hear back from you on this one, so please don't be shy! Reviews/comments are most welcome!**


End file.
